


stereotypes

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Victor looks up at Yuuri with wet eyes and exhaustedly whispers, “They think I’ve been pregnant, Yuuri, or something equally unsuitable. God forbid I come back to Russia in a loving relationship, because now they’re staring at me like I could have a baby any time, and aren't people just absolutely devastated now that they know that their country’s hero is an omega?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> you guessed it! another [tumblr fic response](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/tagged/wtk-writing). it's short, but i kind of fell in love with writing this along the way. ;) enjoy! ✮

Yuuri can tell that Victor is downtrodden. His scent is fairly faint, fogged by cologne and the bags under his eyes are deeply rooted. Immediately, Yuuri is on high alert, and he jets over to the apartment door and he takes Victor’s hand.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispers, pulse jumping into his throat, “What’s wrong?”

Victor hangs his head and shrugs for a moment before he falls into the shorter man’s arms. “I’m tired,” the silver-haired skater replies softly, gulping in Yuuri’s scent like mouthfuls of water. “I had a conference with the board today and all the alphas there had a lot of shit to say about my year off.”

“What?” Yuuri can’t keep up with what his fiancé is hinting at and he scowls. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end at the thought of Victor being harangued by a group of stuffy old men and women oozing their scents all over him. Once Yuuri focuses on pulling Victor more comfortably into his grasp, his frown grows deeper. One of those alphas had almost tried to scent him. “What did they say?”

“What do you think, Yuuri?” Victor is snappish as Yuuri’s fingers play with the hair at his nape, freshly cut and crisp. When Yuuri holds his arms, Victor draws away just slightly and sighs, following the alpha into the kitchen. “They’re wary of me.”

“That’s stupid,” Yuuri says, turning on the kettle and trying very hard not to feel furious on Victor’s behalf. “Your nature didn’t stop you from being a top competitor then, and it won’t stop you now.”

“No, it didn’t,” Victor continues quietly, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids. “But they think that things are different now, you know, now that I’ve been mated.”

Yuuri rummages through their cabinets with blood hot under his skin and he murmurs, “Why do you say that?”

Victor looks up at Yuuri with wet eyes and exhaustedly whispers, “They think I’ve been pregnant, Yuuri, or something equally _unsuitable._ God forbid I come back to Russia in a loving relationship, because now they’re staring at me like I could have a baby any time, and aren't people just  _absolutely devastated_ now that they know that their country’s hero is an omega?” Yuuri rushes to his side when Victor’s shoulders start to shake, panicking at the sight of Victor’s hot tears. “I feel ashamed for letting myself get optimistic about the business side of skating. I haven’t been away _that_  long.”

Yuuri tries to still his panic and frustration so that he can soothe Victor, but instead he starts crying too. “I’m sorry, Victor. That shouldn’t have happened to you.”

“I just want to be with you without anyone challenging our relationship,” Victor’s breath is hot on Yuuri’s skin and their tears fall fast.  “I want to stand on the podium with you and scream to the world that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You will, Victor,” Yuuri assures him with a small sniffle, rubbing his right ring finger over Victor’s glands and purring softly against Victor’s pale neck. “We’ll do all those things, and more, and if anyone so much as looks at us strangely, I’ll protect you.”

Victor hiccups and giggles, breath shuddering as he shivers in Yuuri’s hold. He feels like his legs could give out, but he wants Yuuri’s scent surrounding him like a thick blanket, so he turns and lowers the collar of his shirt in invitation. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri murmurs back, tears still falling as he gingerly remarks Victor’s back and softly touches Victor’s waist. “It wasn’t your fault.”

The two of them just lie in bed afterwards, waiting for the tears to dry as they hold hands and go to sleep.

Life is hard, but they just keep living, fighting against the stereotypes of their natures as fiercely as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me or send me a request on tumblr!! [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
